


Trickery

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [55]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Vomit, alien/xeno Hux, mpreg Hux, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Angry with Ren while planetside, Hux buys a curse from a Forces sensitive witch. What was supposed to be a trick on Ren backfires when it turns out the curse is a fertility spell.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Fu kcing FINALLY I finish one of my rapid mpreg fics, u guys have been waiting for this,  
> Man Star Wars is great because u can just say 'it's the force' when u wanna explain something wild. If Anakin Skywalker can be conceived via the Force then Hux can get knocked up w Ren's magic baby via the Force as well

**Trickery**

Somehow, Ren had gotten into a fight with one of the locals, and had come sulking back to him. He'd gotten wounded, and wanted to be fixed up discreetly. Hux had stitched him up and slapped a bacta patch on the wound before kicking him out of his rooms. It was the middle of the night, and he'd been trying to sleep.

Now he was wide awake, fuming. Sighing, he put on his coat and exited the room. As much as he abhorred being planet side, especially on a filthy little planet like this, he could pass time by wandering around and seeing what was open this late. Perhaps a drink would do him good.

-

Surprisingly, there was a lot open. Buildings glimmered with colorful lights, and all sorts of alien people were out and about, entering cantinas and coming out hooting. None appealed to him.

He had half a mind to turn back before he spotted a tent. There was a sign written in glowing paint, advertising a trickster witch. Curses would be done for free. There was an asterisk, but no fine print.

Interesting, but he was skeptical. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. He moved aside a flap of the tent and entered it. "Hello?"

An avian humanoid in a cloak turned around from where they were cleaning a glass. "Hello there, customer!"

"You do curses?" It'd be fun to try a curse on Ren, even though he doubted anything this alien gave him would work.

"Yes, sir! I sure do. I have a specialty curse I'm very good at and do for free. Would you like to try it?"

"Sure."

"Excellent!" They clapped their feathered hands together. "It will be sure to startle and confuse whoever you're upset with. Who is it?"

"My companion. He's dreadful. Barged in on me in the middle of the night after fighting someone out in town. Refuses to just stay and sleep like I asked him to."

"Ohh, yes, him. I saw him. You poor thing, stuck with a partner like him. Here, I'll just need a blood sample from you both- hands, please."

"I don't have his-" They took his hands, and he realized they still had Ren's blood on them. "Oh." The witch scraped it off into a cup, and then made a quick scratch on his hand and squeezed out a few drops. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

"What I'm making can be used on either of you, for the intended effect. It'll be much more startling if you take it, but traumatic if he takes it and you leave him to its effects."

He didn't want to be too cruel to Ren, he needed him in good shape for the Order. "I'll take it."

The witch dropped some other things into the cup, and started mashing them together with a blunt tool. "Would you like to show?"

"Sure." He wasn't sure what that meant, but the witch looked pleased and dropped something into the cup.

"How many?"

"Just one." He only needed to do the trick once, no use getting two tries.

"And because you're nonhuman, we'll skip the final ingredients!" The witch blended all the ingredients together and then poured the mixture into a small machine.

Hux frowned. "How did you know-"

The machine dinged. The witch opened it up, revealing a small, green pill. They handed it to him. "May the Force be with you, Mr. Hux!"

Before he could demand to know how they'd figured out his name, they shoved him out of the tent. He landed on his rear, and scowled.

The witch cackled. "Swallow the pill once you're in your room and that Knight is nearby!"

Ah. If the witch knew who Ren was by seeing him earlier, than it was an easy guess as to who he was, though it didn't explain how they knew he wasn't fully human. Perhaps they could smell that he wasn't human. Their beak was rather long, it would make sense if they had a good sense of smell.

He stood up and brushed himself off. The pill was still in his hand, clean.

-

Returning to his quarters, he felt exhausted. He really needed some sleep, and dreaded the fact that there was only a few hours left until he'd have to get ready for the day. If only there was some way he could take the next day off to just lay in bed and sleep. He usually hated wasting time like that, but he would excuse it for once. Unfortunately, he had a long day of meetings and negotiations to go through instead.

Sighing, he took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. He lifted up the pill he was still carrying to inspect it, and startled when he spotted Ren on his bed. He at least had had the decency to change into fresh clothes, but had made a mess of the blankets, sprawled out like some kind of starfish.

He glanced at the pill. The instructions were to take it in his room with Ren nearby, and here he was, on his bed. He popped the green pill into his mouth, and swallowed it.

Nothing happened. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to do in the first place, and it could have very well just been a fake. Or poison. He debated throwing it up, but decided that he was too tired. He changed clothes and climbed into bed, curling up so he wouldn't have to touch Ren.

His efforts lasted all of a minute, before Ren was shifting towards him and wrapping an arm around him. Jabbing him revealed he was sound asleep. He tried to squirm free, but it only made Ren wrap around him further, until he was trapped by all his limbs. Hux gave up on escaping, and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be stuck in Ren's human furnace grasp for the rest of the night.

-

He was woken when his shoulders were grabbed and shaken, "Hux! Pfassk- Wake up!" He swatted at Ren weakly, too tired to get up. There was no alarm going off, so it clearly wasn't morning. "Hux, what in nine hells is happening to your stomach?"

"Nine hells- what, are you Corellian?" Hux muttered. "No one says that..." He curled up, not wanting to get up yet.

Ren shook him harder. "Get up! I think you're dying!"

That was concerning. He opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of Ren kneeling over him, worry in his eyes. "What?" He shoved him away.

"Your _stomach._ I woke up when I felt something in the force, and it's been growing."

"There's no way-" Hux sat up, and looked down. Sure enough, his belly was considerable larger than it had been, peeking over his waistband in a strange swell. "Kriff! What did you do to me?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

There was a strange feeling inside of him, along with a new weight. He pressed a hand to the swell, and found that it wasn't soft like fat, but firm. Much to his surprise, it suddenly swelled further, pushing against his hand. It didn't hurt, strangely, but it definitely didn't feel normal.

"Go get a medical droid!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Ren!" The man took off. Soon after Ren was out the door, a wave of nausea washed over him. He managed not to vomit, but failed as it came back even stronger. To his horror, some sort of black substance came out. It had the same consistency as slime. It was sticky, strings of it still attached to his teeth and lips. He tried to wipe it off, but it only stuck to his hand and made more of a mess. 

His belly was growing steadily, like someone blowing up a balloon. He thought of trying to press it back with his hands, but then decided against it. Whatever was growing might burst if he did that. He didn't want to hurt himself in such a stupid way.

His undershirt wasn't very stretchy, and quickly became tight. He pulled it up, but not off. 

Panic rose as the swell continued to increase. This was no doubt caused by that pill he was given. How foolish was he to have actually taken it? The whole trick the witch promised was probably him dying in front of Ren. It certainly served him right for trusting some lowlife alien. They'd known who he was and that he wasn't fully human, they'd probably poisoned him.

A ridiculous thought crossed his mind that he looked pregnant, but he ignored the idea. Sure, he was capable of carrying a child, but it would take months for it to gestate. He dismissed the thought and tried to think of what could possibly be happening to him.

Another bout of nausea came over him, and more of the black substance came out. He didn't fight against it this time, letting himself expel it.

-

Ren returned with a large, clunky medical droid. It was an older model with four arms, but appeared to be in good condition. The Knight looked startled when he saw how large Hux's stomach had gotten, and all the black. The droid on the other hand, didn't seem at all surprised. "I see you visited the witch, General."

At least the droid knew what was happening to him. Hux felt too sick to respond. Ren gave the droid a confused look. "A witch?"

"Yes! They made their appearance yesterday. They're a force sensitive like you, Master Ren. They sell concoctions for a high amount of money, but tonight they're doing their most popular magic for free. General, how many did you ask for?"

"O-one."

"What did you do, Hux?"

"I don't know-"

The droid stepped over and put its hands on Hux's shoulders. "Lie back, General. We'll get you some water, so the nausea will stop. The side effect stops as soon as you have a drink." It pushed him back against the headboard. "Master Ren, will you get a glass of water?"

"What's happening to Hux?"

The droid finally realized they both had no idea what was going on. "Oh! General, how could you take the pill without knowing what it did?" He shrugged. "Well, you see... By using ingredients in combination with the Force, the witch can grant new life with a pill! It's a very rare power. You'll only be having one child, don't worry. It looks like you already have a womb, so there will no issue in how it will come out. You'll go into labor in a few minutes and be able to deliver naturally."

"He's pregnant?!" Ren nearly shrieked, as Hux groaned and vomited again, turning over onto his side.

"Master Ren, please go get some water!" Too shocked to argue, Ren left to get water. The droid pushed Hux back and gave him a pat on the chest. "Do not worry. I am programmed to assist in childbirth. It will happen very quickly."

Hux didn't fully believe the droid, but a small part of him insisted that the droid was right. It made sense, even if the logical part of himself said such a thing was impossible. At least he wouldn't go through hours of labor.

Ren came back holding a cup of water, and Hux drank it. The nausea instantly abated, and the sticky substance in his mouth dissolved. He downed the rest of the cup, and then handed it to the droid. It put it aside on the nightstand.

The growing eventually stopped, leaving him looking very due and very pregnant. Hux felt a bit hysterical as the child began to squirm around inside of him, but squashed down his panic. It wasn't easy dealing with the fact that he was definitely about to give birth, but he managed. He had to, since he wouldn't be able to just magically wish it away.

"Does your abdomen hurt at all, sir? Do you feel any pressure inside?" There was pressure, but only from weight. He shook his head. The droid stared at him. "Removing your clothing will allow for an easier delivery, sir. Please undress, sir."

It was a bit difficult to remove his clothes with how large his belly was. The new weight was restricting his movement and threw off his balance. The droid stripped the bed of its blankets, dirtied from the black substance. It retrieved a few towels from the refresher and placed one underneath him. Ren was of no help now, just standing uselessly off to the side.

The droid clapped its hands together. "Now we wait! It should only be a few minutes. Master Ren, would you like to feel the child moving before it comes?"

Ren looked nervous, but came up anyways. Hux didn't want to be touched, especially not when Ren was clothed while he was completely naked, and silently cursed the droid for making an offer without his permission. Ren put a hand on his belly, and the child kicked at it. The feeling was odd, but not painful. He glared at the Knight, but he didn't notice, too fascinated.

He sat down next to Hux so that he could keep rubbing his belly easier. Ren's hand moved up to his chest, which had plumped up slightly and felt sore when Ren touched it. "Looks like you can nurse, General."

"Shut up," Hux growled. "Stop touching me."

"I think I like you looking like this. We might just have to do this again naturally one day."

"Not on your life, Ren."

-

It took five more minutes before his first contraction came. By then, there was a low pressure in his pelvis, and an ache in his back and thighs. He grunted as it came. It was a lot more painful than he expected, and lasted longer than he thought it would, too. The droid noticed. "Your labor has started, sir!"

He wasn't happy about it, but supposed it was good that things would be over and done with soon. Then he'd be able to get rid of the child and move on with his life. The droid had him shift position 

The next contraction came four minutes after the first, and felt even worse. He didn't want to look weak in front of Ren, so he focused on breathing to keep from making any noises.

The reprieve between each pain only continued to lessen. It was getting harder and harder to focus on breathing, and he couldn't stop himself from holding his belly and groaning with a particularly painful contraction. Ren held his hand, and Hux glanced at him to see that he looked concerned. Nervous, even.

"You're very close, sir! Just a few more contractions and you'll be ready to push."

Miserable, Hux leaned his head back. The contractions only got worse, becoming near unbearable. He could feel pressure rising in his pelvis, and everything felt uncomfortable and overheated. He was sweating, hair sticking to his forehead.

"You're fully dilated, sir. You can push whenever you're ready." The droid spread his legs for him. Hux really didn't want to, but he waited until his next contraction before pushing. He instantly hated the feeling, and hated the groan that came out of him. "Very good, sir! Remember to breathe." 

He managed to get the hang of it, but still hated every second. Why did he have to trust some shady Force witch? The pressure of the baby descending felt terrible, and the stretch of it burned. He really didn't want to think about how there was an infant coming out of him, hated the mental image.

After just a few contractions, he felt completely disgusting. His hair stuck to his forehead, his face had to be blotchy and red, and he hated how much he was sweating. He could feel a puddle of fluids between his legs, and was glad his belly blocked his view of what that looked like. He didn't want to know.

"Why is he losing so much blood?" Ren asked the droid. Hux silently cursed him. He didn't want to hear that he was losing blood as he tried to concentrate on pushing.

"It happens! It's not an alarming amount, do not worry about your husband, he is safe under my care."

"We're not married!" Hux snarled. How dare the droid assume that!

"Fiancé?"

"No!"

"Boyfriend?"

Before Hux could say no again, Ren gave Hux a hopeful smile. Hux just grunted, bearing down. The stretch was starting to burn even more now. "It is starting to crown, General."

"You're doing great, Hux."

" _Shut up._ "

"He is just irritable because of the pain, Master Ren," the droid assured. Hux ignored them and panted.

It took longer than he liked to bring the baby to a full crown, and it sunk back in a bit during the reprieve. The droid spread his legs more. "Easy, sir, don't strain yourself too much, you might tear. Relax." Hux wasn't sure how he was supposed to relax while giving birth, and didn't bother trying. He just wanted it to be over with so he could forget it ever happened.

He pushed hard until the head came out, groaning, and then crying out at a new spike of pain. He squeezed Ren's hand. Pettily, he hoped his tight grip hurt Ren.

"You tore a little, sir, but don't worry, you are almost done! Now for the shoulders-"

The droid supported the baby's head with a hand. Hux bore down with his next contraction, digging his nails into the bed. He was getting tired, but couldn't rest just yet. The seconds seemed to drag on forever, until finally the shoulders were out, stretching him painfully all over again. He panted during the reprieve, exhausted. 

"Just a few more big pushes, sir!" The droid kept his legs spread, and got ready to catch the baby. 

Ren said something that may have been encouragement, but Hux wasn't listening to him. He tried to relax, and as the next contraction started, he pushed. Ren brushed some of the hair from his forehead, and Hux didn't appreciate the touch while he was trying to focus. He could feel the baby slowly coming out, and after a few more pushes, the baby slipped out.

"Congratulations, sir, a son!"

"You did it, Hux!" Ren kissed his forehead. Hux just wanted to go to sleep. He was too worn out, and knew he'd be sore when he woke up. The baby started to wail as the droid cleaned it up and cut the cord. The droid wrapped the baby up in a small towel, and passed it to Hux. He didn't want to take it, but did so anyways.

It was pink and squirming, still wailing its head off. Hux didn't know how to feel about it. Ren seemed excited. 

"Hux, he's perfect."

He felt lightheaded. The droid instructed him on how to feed the baby, and he reluctantly adjusted the newborn so it could nurse. He didn't hate the feeling, but it was something he'd have to get used to.

"Hux, are you okay? Hux!" He slumped over, passing out.

-

Something squirmed on his chest, and Hux slowly opened his eyes. The something made a noise, and it took him a moment to remember. He wished he could just pass out again, not wanting to deal with the fact that he now had a baby. Putting a hand over the child, he tried to sit up. Pain stopped him, his lower body sore and aching.

He looked over at the chronometer in the room, and saw it was midmorning. He was late for the meeting he had with this planet's ruler. They were never going to get their resources now, the ruler was known for being extremely picky about manners and occasion. 

Showing up late with a baby, a mess from giving birth? They were going to get kicked out without any chance of negotiation. Snoke would be displeased.

"You just woke up and you're already worrying. Relax." Hux grumbled as Ren sat on the edge of the bed. "Need help sitting up? The droid gave you bacta, but it said you'd still be sore." Before Hux could protest, Ren pulled him up. Everything hurt, and he nearly dropped the baby.

"Kriff, Ren!"

"Sorry-" Ren reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!"

"The droid said you'd be in a bad mood."

"I'm in pain and you made it worse."

Ren ignored him to look at the baby. He let it grab his fingers. "Hello there. Hux, what do you want to name him?"

"I don't care."

"Junior?"

He didn't want the child, but he couldn't let it be stuck with a horrible name. "No family names."

"We'll think of something when you feel better." The baby whined, mouthing at him. "Hux, he's hungry."

As he adjusted it so it could nurse, he asked, "How often does it need to eat?"

"Every few hours. And don't worry about the negotiations, the droid went down and explained everything. It said you can go down when you feel up to walking, or it can get a wheelchair for you."

"Just give me some pain meds, get out, and I'll be ready in an hour." 

-

Being alone with the baby made him anxious. It was his sole responsibility, it's very wellbeing was in his hands now that Ren was gone. It fell asleep after eating, so he wiped its face and put it down. Surely it wouldn't move while he showered and got dressed. 

As he moved to the edge of the bed, he got worried. Although it was in the middle of the bed and sound asleep, what if it somehow rolled off? He didn't know what a newborn was capable of. Couldn't babies crawl? He had no idea. He moved the pillows and blankets into a circle around it, so in the case that it moved, it would be blocked.

Satisfied with the makeshift wall, he returned to the painful process of getting up. He was going to be sore for weeks, he knew it. Using the furniture and wall as support, he managed to gather some clothes and make it to the refresher. The droid had left some pain pills and bacta on the edge of the sink. He swallowed the pills dry and left the bacta.

The hot shower felt heavenly against his aching muscles, and he scrubbed himself clean. Remembering how he was covered in sweat and fluids made him shudder. He wasn't too disgusting, thankfully, and was actually clean between his legs. The droid must have wiped him down while he was passed out.

After drying off, he picked up the bacta. There was a note on it with instructions on where to apply it. He tried not to think about it as he used it, wincing when he rubbed it over where he'd gotten stitches. The note said not to put on his clothes for at least fifteen minutes, and then to wipe it off, so he spent that time fixing his hair. Locating his gel, he styled it to perfection, and then was done. 

The baby hadn't moved once he emerged, fully clean and dressed. His belt was a bit tight from the remaining weight of last night, but he stubbornly refused to loosen it. The pills started to kick in, and he could walk without limping. Dismantling the wall he'd created, he got a good look at the baby. Someone had diapered and clothed it, and there was a blanket nearby. Based on how the onesie and blanket were both jet black, Ren was the one who got them. The underside of the blanket was red, softer than the other side, when he picked it up, so he found it somewhat cute. His gloves were nearby, so he pulled them on.

He laid out the blanket and moved the baby on top of it. The baby was ridiculously small, considering how badly it'd hurt to push it out and how sore he was now. It was chubby, and no longer as pink, though it was still wrinkly and weird. It had a bit of thin black hair, and he was sure it would have brown eyes as well. Ren had all the dominant traits of the two of them. He could even see a few tiny birth marks.

Stars, he'd given birth to a tiny Kylo Ren. Sighing, he did his best to bundle up the baby, and picked it up. It was still sleeping, content in his arms. He could practically feel himself getting attached to this mini Ren, and scowled. It woke up, opening its eyes to reveal the same color blue of his own.

He was attached. There was no way he could get rid of it now. Even though he had no idea how to take care of it, wasn't at all prepared, and the fact it would get in the way of his work. He was going to name it and keep it.

Well, he needed to finish up on this planet before he allowed himself to freak out over his lack of preparation and childcare knowledge. 

He rocked the baby until it went back to sleep, making a tiny noise, and then headed out.

-

Ren was waiting for him right outside his door, and he almost walked into him. "What are you doing?!"

"You're ready to go down?"

"Be more careful." Hux turned away from him and kept going. Ren caught up and walked right next to him.

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine. Don't wake it."

"He's not an it, Hux."

"Right."

-

Hux expected the ruler and nobles to kick them out. What he didn't expect to see was the droid standing next to an absurdly happy king, and a big meal set out.

"Congratulations, General! I am happy to hear my sister's child blessed you with a healthy son."

"Well-"

"Have a seat, eat! We've prepared a meal to celebrate the birth of your child. We are honored that you chose to have the child on our world, and will gladly negotiate with you after the meal. You see, we were not honest about the sheer scale of our mines, and now I feel as though we must share them with your group."

Hux didn't really understand why, but just went along with it. He was starving, and wasn't going to pass up an opportunity on extra resources for the First Order. The baby somehow slept through all the noise. After the meal was finished, they moved on to negotiations. Ren took his leave, saying he was going to go buy baby supplies while Hux talked. 

-

After negotiations, the droid ushered Hux back to his room for more rest, even though he felt fine, if not tired. It practically shoved him onto the bed. He put the baby down next to him, and settled in. Now that he was laying down, he realized just how exhausted he was.

The baby finally woke up, and Hux stayed awake to watch over him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with him, so he let him grab his fingers. The baby was happy about that, having a great time doing so. He put his hand down, and the boy gnawed on his gloves.

He was too tired to care. They could just be washed back on the _Finalizer._

Eventually he dozed off, content with the thought that there was no way the baby could get anywhere if his hand was on top of him.

He was woken up far too soon by Ren shaking his shoulder. "Hux, it's time to go."

"Huh...?"

"The shuttle is here to pick us up. I put all the things I bought on it already, along with your bag."

The baby was still under his hand. Hux lifted him up. "I think I have a name for him. Sheev."

"Since you said no to my suggestion I'm going to say no to that."

"Pfassk you, I gave birth to him."

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stuff Ren bought is black and he gives the baby a knife  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
